Lick the gun, cause its done
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy gets upset after things go sour at home and takes off for some stress relief. NC-17 Slash  Warnings: angst, masturbation, a gun


**Title:** Lick the gun, cause its done  
**Author:** **dreamscarred**  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warnings: **angst, masturbation, a gun  
**Pairing: **Randy Orton x his hand  
_(I makes mention of lovers but I give them no names so imagine who ever you want ok.:D ) _  
**Summary:** Randy gets upset after things go sour at home and takes off for some stress relief.  
**Beta: **none all mistakes are mine, so please forgive me for any errors.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but I wish I did.  
**  
**

Trees, and the occasional car whizzed by him as Randy sped down the highway doing one hundred forty kilometers an hour on his motorcycle. He knew he was breaking the law but with the mood he was in the law could go fuck it's self.

His temper was flaring at an all time high and he just had to be alone to sort himself out. All the fighting at the house cracked his hard earned calm that he had learned in those anger management sessions in Atlanta. The fighting was stupid at least in his mind and he had been ignoring it by working out in the gym. Yet they had to come down stairs and drag him into it.

After dealing with the bricking for an hour Randy had snapped yelling at both of them and throwing a vase across the living room. When he had realized what he had done and that it hadn't ceased the argument he just grabbed his leather coat and stormed out of the house.

Randy had only made one stop on his journey. That had been to his parents to let them know where he was heading and to grab the keys to his sanctuary. His parents gave him the keys and said no more they knew their son well enough that he was just looking for some space. The Orton family cottage snuggled away in the middle of nowhere. Randy slowed his bike as he came to the dirt turn off pulling off the main road on to a dirt one.

He took his time not sure if there were any new potholes to avoid as he made his way through the winding road to the cottage. The cottage was on a lake and had a lot of land with it so Randy would not be disturbed by neighbors. He parked his bike next to the log cabin that he had come to ever since he was five.

Making sure his kick stand was down and his bike on level ground Randy walked over to the side door to unlock it and entered. A wave of peace washed over him as the familiar smells and atmosphere of the cottage hit him. Setting his helmet on the table in the large open room which served as a living room and kitchen he reminisced. He could see himself, Becky and Nathan as children running around the table as his mother would get marshmallows and hot dogs ready for them to roast.

Randy checked the cupboards and found a bag of the white fluffy treats and pulled it down. Taking a few out he started to eat them while he checked the fridge. Before he had left his parents he had been told by his mother that they had just been into the cottage that weekend and there was still food there as they planned on returning this weekend.

Randy only planned on spending the night and would be long gone home before his parents got here in two days. Randy took a cold beer from the fridge popping the last marshmallow into his mouth.

"Dad won't mind," he spoke only to himself twisting the cap off. Randy shrugged off his leather affliction jacket before stepping out the front screen door onto the deck. The deck was attached to a wooden board walk that turn into a wharf. Randy reached the end of the wharf sipping his bottle of beer looking out at the water seeing some ducks swim by.

"Over a pair of pants that whole fucking fight started over pants," Randy looked down at his reflection. "Fuck you would think I bought a diamond ring or tattooed a name on me," Randy set his bottle down and took off his bike boots and socks.

Sitting on the edge of the wharf Randy lowered his feet into the lake water the surface warm from the late afternoon sun. He looked at his toes in the lake wiggling them trying to calm down over the incident. He hadn't done anything, it wasn't his fight he was just the object being fought over and it tore him in two.

The tension had been rising for a while and he knew it. He was getting jealous over the simplest things and a change in attitude was starting to show in one of his lovers eyes while the other maintained his kindness and happy personality. But maybe the jealous was warranted he wasn't with that lover as often as he would like but he did everything in his power to show his affection, so he thought.

Randy ran his hands over his scalp feeling the clean shaven skin from having just cut it before his world exploded around him. He fell back on to the wharf spreading his long arms out. They were long enough that his fingers could graze the water. The sun touching his arms and a bit of his stomach that had become exposed when his shirt rode up with the lying back. He tried to focus on what had been unraveling at the house.

He had been blind not to have seen the changes in the bedroom. While he and his smaller lover were the same or at least he thought they were the same. His other lover was becoming more outgoing and trying to be more dominate. It was natural progression he was starting to see that. Randy didn't want to lose either of them but his heart was wondering should he change the rules or just break his own heart to give him freedom.

"Fuck," Randy muttered feeling tears well in his eyes. "What do I do," he sat up withdrawing his feet from the water. Grabbing his boots, he walked bare foot back up to the cottage. Entering he dropped his heavy boots next to the door and just looked around and frowned.

He had wanted to bring them both here for a romantic get a way, to share one of his favorite places in the world with them. Now he didn't want to he wanted to keep his escape from reality private and his dream of the three of them snuggling in front of the fireplace would stay just a dream.

Randy went into the bed room he and Nathan shared. It was small with two beds along each wall and a window in between them. Stepping up on to his bed he patted the exposed rafters searching for something only he knew was there.

Wrapping his hand around it he pulled the key down with a smirk. Hopping down from the bed he crouched down to reach under it and pull out a case. Lifting the heavy case up he placed it on Nathan's bed using the key to unlock it. Lifting the lid he looked down at the guns and ammunition it contained. His hidden hobby that he never told either of them about because he worried it would scare them.

Taking out a pistol he carefully checked it to make sure it was unloaded. Grabbing a box of bullets and the gun he exited the bedroom and glanced around. "Where did I put my beer?" he thought for a moment. "Shit, on the wharf, ah I'll just start another," Randy retrieved one from the fridge before returning outside.

Randy went back to the edge of the dock and sat his pants still rolled up his dipped his feet back into the water as he started to load the gun. The late afternoon sun still radiating heat Randy felt a bead of sweat run down his brow as he popped the last couple of bullets in the gun.

Placing the gun gently on the wharf he pulled his shirt over his head deeming it too hot to wear. Randy flexed the muscles in his chest before taking a drink from his fresh beer. He looked up at the manmade sand beach his parent had created on the water's edge years ago and saw the sand bag he and his brother used as a target.

Gripping the gun he took aim from where he sat on the dock. His aim was extremely good. He was a top ranked rifleman in the marines however he never let that little tidbit slip to anyone. Resting his free arm on the dock for support he fire and the bullet smacked into its target with a thud.

Shooting guns always relieved stress for him. His guns were amongst his prized possessions right up there with his motorcycles but he didn't keep them in the house. He kept a hidden case of them here at the cottage, and then the rest were stored at the firing range safely. Just something inside him didn't like having them in the house.

Randy took aim again at the bag steadying his breathing as he put pressure on the trigger the gun firing, again the bullet finding its mark. Turning Randy looked at the empty lake and quickly snapping his arm up shot at the water shattering the quiet peace of the lake. Water flying up like the emotions in his soul.

Randy felt free shooting the fire arm and shot a few more bullets into the water know the only thing he might hurt would be a fish. Finishing off his cold beer he stood up on the wharf the lake water dripping down his calves. A bit of his jeans wet from the water splashing a bit due to the gun shot generated waves.

Randy looked at the empty Corona bottle in his hand and shook his head. "Fuck it," he swung the bottle in to the air over the lake and shooting twice at it. The second bullet connecting and shattering the bottle. "That is for the hearts I might break," he whisper grabbing the half drank sun warmed bottle he left on the dock earlier.

He then hurled the other bottle into the sky and fired, this time breaking it on the first shot. "That's for how I will be when it's all over," Randy lowered the gun panting just shaking his head. "Shattered," collecting his bullet box and shirt he made his way back up the dock done with his activity.

Randy reentered the cabin shutting the screen door a bit too hard. Cringing not wanting to have to spend the evening fix it again, like he did in his teen years when he threw a rage. Dropping his shirt over his helmet he sauntered over to his jacket and took his iPhone out from the inner pocket. Making his way back into his bedroom he put the bullet box in the case with his guns and set his still loaded gun on the small handmade night table between the two beds.

Flicking the lock on the touch screen Randy was surprised to see he still had some service out in the wilderness. He had five missed calls and ten text messages. Checking the numbers from the calls they were all from home, no doubt his lovers worrying for him. But lovers soon change to lover has he switched to his message all of them were from only one of his lovers. Say things like "we are worried," "we you love you, call home." But Randy's heart knew the reality it was just one person concerned for him and the other was probably off sulking in a corner.

Randy debated texting back just to let them know he was fine but he knew if he did that he would be bombard with please come home messages and he wasn't ready. Randy hadn't made up his mind up yet on what to say, if he wanted to choose a side or set them both free and in time see if one of them came back to ignite that spark that he knew he had with both of them.

He placed the phone on the stand and then picked up the gun opening it to unload it. He was mid way through his second check over to make sure all the bullets were out of the gun when his phone vibrated on the stand. Randy leaned over and smiled. The same lover apologizing for the fight he never started again, that neither of them started just ended up in the middle of because of someone's unmerited jealousy.

Checking the gun two more times he was one hundred percent sure there was no ammo in it he reclined back on his bed looking at the gun. Touching the muzzle to his face he could feel that it was still warm from being recently fired. Just something in him loved the danger of guns has he brought it closer to his lips and licked the warm metal.

Set the gun on his chest Randy picked up his phone and clicked to his music wanting some noise to help stop him from dwelling on the issue that awaited him at home. "Yeah that's better," guitars scream through his phone's speakers and clicked back to the main screen with the music pulsing still.

His finger slipping his phone's photo album opened directly on a photo for his eyes only picture. It was from months ago during happier times it was all three of them in a hotel. Him holding the phone up snapping the picture, while his lovers nuzzled at his sides. All three of their erections proudly jutting out in the picture.

"Do I want to end this," Randy gazed at the photo his body reacting in a way his mind currently wasn't. "Half end it, or try to hold it all together?" Randy closed his eyes putting his phone aside.

Randy touched the gun on his chest using it like a sexual toy. He traced the tip of his down his chest teasing the edge of his pants with it focusing on that picture. This type of game only his bolder lover could handle as his pushed the gun into his pants letting it touch his cock. He could see his other lover being fearful of it.

Randy liked diversity he knew that, they knew that he had them each for a reason and he loved them both. Equally right? He questioned has he opened his pants easing them down just enough to expose his cock.

Randy lifted his semi erect shaft and lined it up with the gun circling his hand around both slowly stroking himself to full hardness. Moving the gun onto the bed beside him Randy looked down at his abs and the tip of his cock point up at him. Pushing his hips up he slid through the tunnel of his hand trying to envision both of his lovers holding him touching him but it wasn't working. He just kept seeing only one when he wanted both.

"Why," Randy bucked up feeling a tear roll from his eyes from the hurt in his heart when he finally did see his other lover in his fantasy acting more dominate. Randy growled and kicked his pants off laying nude on the bed spreading his legs open planting one foot on the floor.

"Touch me, both of you please," Randy vision was still only of one loving him even though his mind showed the other now moving towards him. Randy dropped one of his two hands gripping his shaft down to his entrance and brushed a finger over it. Then he in his fantasy his second lover was touching him but not where he normally allowed him to touch. It was this fantasy that made Randy realize what was happening in his relationships.

"You've changed before my eyes and I've been to blind," Randy slid his finger in but his mind made him see his lover doing it to him. "You probably do love both of us but you're like me. You have needs I can't satisfy anymore because while I love you I see you in one light only. Same as someone in the past saw me. I can try but it for you but it would put a strain everything," Randy spoke to the walls let his feelings out has he rubbed himself inside and out.

Randy understood what he needed to do when he returned home and started relaxing into his own touch. Everything would change but it would be ok and things would end happy but life would be different. Love was tricky he knew that and he knew better than most that when you love something let it go because you will still love it and it will still love you. Love never ends, even when apart it only changes.

Randy pumped his shaft faster grunting and gasping. Now able to enjoy his own touch and allowing himself to indulge, not feel guilty at only seeing one lover. Randy bucked his hips up dreaming of being sheathed in the tight heat of that man. The man called his name, as well a pet names and words they only shared in private.

Randy felt the muscles in his stomach tighten and his legs quiver as his orgasm built. He was alone so he allowed himself to be nosier than he would be at home. "Fuck, oh god," Randy groan continue to moan out as he rose up off the bed shooting over his stomach. Randy shudder has he kept stroking all of his release out resisting calling out any names just because he felt somewhat guilty of thinking of but one lover. Randy ran his finger through his cum swirling it around in his navel before bring his finger to his mouth sucking off his essence.

Randy calmed down from his orgasm and felt his gun brushing his leg. He picked it up again and looked it over wondering in his dirty mind if they made sex toys shaped like guns that he could bring into the bed room strictly for play as one of his actually guns would not go over well.

Exchanging the gun for his phone Randy finally texted back one of the ten messages on his phone noting that he hadn't received a new one since the phone last vibrated. Hitting send on phone he heard a noise come from the door way that sound like the receive noise for an iPhone. Sitting up Randy held his phone and instinctive reached for the empty gun.

"Who's there?" he growled forgetting his current state of undress.

"Me," came the soft voice from the doorway that peeked around eyes going wide seeing the gun.

"Fuck you scared me, it's not loaded come here," Randy smiled at the familiar face who entered the bedroom. "How did you find this place?"

"I was worried and I couldn't put up with, well you know," the man sat on the bed quickly curling against Randy's nude form. "So I figure you might have gone to your parents," Randy was about to growl, he had told his parents not to tell anyone he was at the cottage. "But they weren't home. Your brother was though and he said whenever you were upset as a teenager this is where you came and said it would be the best place to look for you."

"Ah," Randy's anger disappeared Nathan didn't actually know he was here and only guess at it. Leave it to his younger brother to know him that well. "So he's still going on his shit at home."

"Yes," the man sniffed and Randy kissed his hair. "I feel like I caused this whole mess teasing you about ruining my pants and owing me new ones."

"This was coming regardless of a pair of pants," Randy rubbed his back. "I'll make it right, it's just right might involve change," Randy chuckled wanting the man to be happy. "Now I owe you a shirt."

"Oh yeah," he laughed pulling back seeing the cum smeared on it.

"How long were you there?" Randy asked as his lover pulled his shirt off and decided to wipe Randy's chest off with it.

"Not long you just texted me as I got inside the cabin," he blushed not wanting to admit he had seen a bit more than that.

"Ok. Let's get some sleep and we will go home in the morning," Randy sighed rolling on his back securing the man on top of him where the bed was quite small and both of them barely fit. "Once he's had time to cool down we can all straight out how we feel and where we are all headed."

"It's not going to work anymore is it?" he looked at Randy.

"Have to wait and see."


End file.
